El dolor de Theodore
by PeaceLilith
Summary: De cómo Luna Lovegood ha logrado traspasar la mirada letal y el silencio cruel de Theodore Nott. Y como Theodore Nott se ha sentido comprendido por primera vez. /THUNA/NOTTGOOD/


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, de J.K. Rowling, lo demás mio.

* * *

Theodore Nott siempre ha sido un chico especial.

Especial era la palabra que usaba su madre cuando le acariciaba su pálida y suave mejilla mientras lloraba despidiéndose.

" _Eres especial, mi pequeño Theo"_ le repetía mientras le besaba la frente y le empapaba con sus lágrimas.

Su madre se fue del mundo sufriendo y siendo profundamente infeliz. Ese es el peor recuerdo que tiene Theodore.

Lo tiene en su cabeza, tan arraigado que duele hasta el día de hoy; el momento en que los ojos de su madre dejaron de ver y sus sollozos cesaron, en que la piel, comúnmente cálida y de un color bronce se enfrío y se volvió blanca como el marfil.

Pero Theo no lloró, quedo en silencio viendo el cadáver muerto de su madre sin alma ni vida descomponiéndose hasta que su padre llegó por la noche y gritó. Enloqueció y enfureció, echó a Theodore de la habitación y se arrojó sobre su mujer ahora muerta a llorar la pena y la desdicha.

Esa escena siempre le había parecido curiosa y teatral; él que se pasaba día y noche junto a su madre, la vio irse sin dejar caer de sus ojos ni una sola lágrima, su padre que no tenía tiempo de cuidar a su mujer enferma, gritaba y sollozaba, sufría como un crío desesperado.

Cuando se hizo mayor, supuso que fue la culpa; el no haberse ocupado lo suficiente.

Theo no tenía culpa, solo dolor.

Su padre no le quería, o quizás sí, de la única forma que un padre puede querer a un hijo. Pero no le respetaba ni lo entendía; lo miraba como si fuera un espectro raro, un bicho incomprensible, un animal exótico.

Con el tiempo, Theo se había acostumbrado a que le vean raro y que lo respeten por la forma curiosa en la que se comportaba.

Era un chico silencioso, taciturno, reversado, algunos dirán tímido, pero Theo sabe que su actitud nada tiene que ver con la timidez.

El mundo no le interesa, las personas, socializar, integrarse no están en su lista de objetivos ni de aspiraciones. Él tiene la cabeza más allá de toda la porquería que tienen sus amigos, de todas esas ideas poco propias que tiene Malfoy sobre la sangre.

Es un día frío de octubre, seco y ventoso. Para su agrado, los campos de Hogwarts están vacíos de estudiantes y se pone en marcha.

A Theo siempre le ha gustado caminar solo y en silencio, le parece algo armonioso y agradable. No le gusta el alboroto que siempre hay en su sala común.

Y ve lo que estaba buscando; su compañía casi siniestra le conmueve, oscuros, invisibles para la mayoría, silenciosos, segregados, tenebrosos según las malas lenguas.

Los Thestrals; maravillosas criaturas.

Su favorito era el más pequeño y delgado, uno que está más apartado del resto, siente que es como él.

Se acerca y lo acaricia, la piel es tersa y extraña, su rostro cadavérico le parece curiosamente bello y le parece perfecto para su próximo dibujo.

Y escucha el sonido de hojas romperse, el _crack_ poco disimulado, y gira enfurecido por dentro pero parcial por fuera. ¿Quién se atreve a molestarlo en _su_ guarida?

— También puedes verlos — dice dulcemente, en un hilo de voz demasiado agudo. Theo la mira, un poco molesto, un poco desconcertado. Nunca le ha hablado. Pocas veces la ha visto.

No hace nada ni dice nada y vuelve a tocar al Thestral, ignorando su presencia.

— ¿Por qué puedes verlos tú, Theodore Nott? — la escucha acercarse, su paso torpe y aniñado. La mira; siempre le ha parecido extraña, y como él, siempre está apartada.

No cree que sea tonta, pero no parece ser lo suficiente inteligente como para pertenecer a Ravenclaw; que después de su casa, cree que es la que tiene más estima.

Luna le sonríe de esa forma genuina, natural y dulce que tiene ella y eso de alguna forma le molesta. Tiene el cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco, largo y erizado, muy despeinado y repleto de nudos, lleva una especie de vincha de colores muy estridentes y los labios parecieran que tienen algún brillo plateado. Se sigue acercando y a Theodore le dan ganas de retroceder; Lovegood lo pone nervioso. Le pone nervioso que no entienda, como los demás, su mirada, que le dice que se largue y lo deje solo.

Entonces ella levanta su mano y acaricia al Thestral, a _su_ Thestral y éste lo permite con gusto. Theo lo mira con cierto desdén y recelo, se suponía que era tan frío y lejano como él y que no se dejaría seducir por una niña rubia y de ojos grandes; son saltones y muy claros, de un celeste casi transparente que te hipnotiza, su piel es pálida, como si nunca se hubiera asomado al sol, le recuerda a la piel muerta de su madre. Pero Luna está viva y al lado de él, y vuelve a sonreírle.

— Yo los veo porque vi a mi madre morir — dice entonces, con una ligereza que eriza la piel de Theodore; él nunca habla de la muerte de su madre — Era una buena madre, una muy buena mujer. Ella me peinaba y me hacía collares. Pero le gustaba experimentar mucho ¿Sabes? — su voz le inquietaba, su tono agudo y lastimero, suave y mortífero.

Le molestaba, le molestaba que algo tan profundo sea lo que la conecte con Lovegood; le molestaba que sea el _mismo_ dolor lo que los una. Que ella posiblemente lo comprenda, y por eso ignore sus intentos de echarla, porque Lovegood sabe que él se siente solo e incomprendido, y quiere hacerlo sentir cercano, seguro. Le molesta lo perceptiva que es.

Es extraño lo que le sucede ahora, no sabe que es, solo sabe que siente algo similar al cosquilleo en su pecho e impulsivas ganas de tomar la mano pequeña y rolliza de Luna entre la suya.

A Luna no le incomoda el silencio de Nott, como al resto de Hogwarts, que se sienten incómodos e inseguros ante la mirada letal que destilan sus ojos azules, fríos y profundos.

— Podríamos venir juntos un día a verlos, Theodore Nott — le sugiere enfrentándolo con sutileza — Podría traer mi collar de caracoles que cuando lo mueves, hace un ruido que le gusta mucho a Fearful. No me parece un sonido especial, pero a él le gusta. Es el último collar que me hizo mi madre — los ojos grandes y claros de Luna le miran, vuelve hablar de la muerte de su madre como algo natural y siente algo similar a una admiración por Lovegood. Una admiración por algo que él no tiene y le falta. Quizás también sienta envidia. Él no recuerda la última cosa que le dio su madre. Le gustaría recordar. Le gustaría conservar algo de ella.

Theo le toma de la mano y Luna mira por unos segundos sus manos unidas.

Luna es la primera persona que conoce más pálida que él, y eso le aterra un poco, puede contar sus venas azuladas desde la distancia que mantiene, y se da cuenta que no quiere soltar la mano de Lovegood, que no es cálida como la de su madre pero si suave y delicada.

Su muñeca es pequeña y está adornada por cordones de plástico fucsias que parecen a punto de cortarle la circulación.

Lovegood vuelve a sonreírle.

— Nos vemos, Theodore Nott — y se va, salpicando como una cría y removiendo su cabello, que el viento lo hace parecer más salvaje y despeinado.

Y Theodore queda al lado de su Thestral, a quien Lovegood ya le ha puesto un nombre y curiosamente no le ha molestado.

Y mientras la ve perderse entre el cielo gris y el pasto seco, se da cuenta que acaba de conocer a la primer persona interesante en todo Hogwarts. Y sobre todo, siente curiosas ganas de mantener una conversación con Lovegood, y el plan de hacer ruido con el collar no puede tenerlo más ansioso.

* * *

Lo acabo de escribir, no sé cómo se me ocurrió y sé que es muy cortito, espero que si alguien ha pasado, le haya gustado y que me lo haga saber

Saludos y mucho amor.

PeaceLilith.


End file.
